Stellar Attacks
The ability to release/use stellar energy/substances to various attacks. Sub-power of Stellar Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called * Star Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Projection/Rays * Stellar Beam Emission * Stellar Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays Capabilities The user can release/use stellar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications * Concussion Beams: Release beams of solidified stellar energy/substances. * Expanding Star Bolts: Project stellar energy/substances that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Star Blasts: Release blasts of stellar energy/substances in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release stellar energy/substances blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Omnidirectional Star Waves: Send out a wave of stellar energy/substances in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit stellar energy/substances from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release stellar energy/substances blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Stellar Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of stellar energy/substances. * Stellar Beam Emission: Release beams of a stellar energy/substances. * Stellar Blast: Release stellar energy/substances over a specific target area. * Stellar Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of stellar energy/substances. * Stellar Bombs: Create bombs/explosions of stellar energy/substances. * Stellar Breath: Discharge stellar energy/substances blasts from mouth. * Stellar Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Stellar Cutting: Use stellar energy to cut opponents. * Stellar Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with stellar energy/substances. * Stellar Pillar Projection: Project stellar energy/substance pillars. * Stellar Spike Projection: Project stellar energy/substance spikes. * Stellar Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of stellar energy/substance. * Stellar Wave Emission: Send out a wave of stellar energy/substances and that repels everything. * Sword Beam Emission: Release stellar energy/substances blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of stellar energy/substances. * Zap: A tiny short release of stellar energy/substances to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Energy Physiology * Ergokinetic Combat * Force-Field Generation * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Stardust Constructs * Stellar Energy Manipulation * Volatile Constructs Limitations * Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing my be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Astrodactyl's Species (Ben 10) ** Astrodactyl * Celestial Spirit King (Fairy Tail) * Jellal Fernandez (Fairy Tail) * Stella (Winx Club) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale); via Star Blazing * Rosalina (Super Mario) * Jack Knight/Starman (DC Comics); via Cosmic Staff * Star Man (Mega Man 5) Gallery File:Astrodactyl_Using_Energy_whip.png|Astrodactyl (Ben 10) Star Bolt by Starman.jpg|Jack Knight/Starman (DC Comics) releasing a Star Bolt. File:Celestial_Spirit_King_(Fairy_Tail)_loom.jpg|Celestial Spirit King (Fairy Tail) Star Man.png|Star Man (Mega Man 5) Rosalina_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Rosalina (Super Mario) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power